Modes pertaining to the present invention relate to an information processing system, an information processing method and a program.
In recent years, a system is being considered for performing wide-range monitoring by using pictures imaged by a plurality of video cameras (imaging apparatuses). Nevertheless, it is difficult to simultaneously monitor the pictures that were imaged using many video cameras. For example, when tracking a specific human figure with a monitoring system in which the respective imaging ranges of the plurality of video cameras do not overlap, when that human figure disappears outside the imaging range, the load of the monitor becomes extremely high since the observer needs to closely observe the pictures of the respective video cameras until the human figure appears in the imaging range of one of the video cameras. Thus, in order to deal with the foregoing problem, for instance, Patent Document 1 discloses a monitoring device capable of calculating the estimated arrival time that the intruder will arrive at the imaging range of the respective monitoring cameras, and subsequently displaying the estimated arrival time.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2009-017416